Together Forever
by xCeNaBaBiix
Summary: Ally's been on Smackdown for a year, and has fallen madly in love with her best friend, John Cena. Although a major tragedy happens to Ally, she lives and gets the man she loves. R&R please! Last chapter is up!
1. In The Beginning

Chapter 1  
  
Ally had been on Smackdown for about a year, and she'd gotten to know everyone pretty well. But the three people she got along with best were Torrie Wilson, Rey Mysterio, and John Cena. She was closest to John and Torrie, and she was beginning to like John, a lot. But there was a problem...  
She already had a boyfriend. She'd been going out with him for about 2 years, and she really liked him, but not as much as John. In fact, she was beginning to love John more and more each day. She didn't know what to do, so she went to Torrie and told her about it. Torrie told her to follow her heart. But that was the problem. A little part of her heart said Todd, but the rest of it told her John was the one. She was so confused.  
She began to pace the floor of her hotel room. She was trying to decide what she was gonna do. She paced for a while and suddenly someone knocked on her door. She jumped back, and quickly tried to calm down. She walked over to the door, looked in the peephole and she began to feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She opened the door, smiled, and said, "Hey John!"  
He walked up to her and hugged her. She felt so safe with him already. When they let go he said, "Whuddup Ally?" He kissed her cheek  
"Nothin really. You wanna come in?"  
"Sure, why not?" He walked inside, and sat on the end of her bed. He motioned for her to sit next to him. She closed the door and went to go sit next to him.  
"So what are ya doin here?"  
"Does a best friend need a reason to visit?" He smiled at her.  
She giggled. "Good point there. So what's up?"  
"Nothin at all. I juss got so bored that I wanted to come up and visit you."  
"Well, to tell ya the truth, it really isn't very eventful here either."  
"Okay, well you wanna go do somethin?"  
Her heart jolted with happiness. Of course she'd do something with him! "Sure, why not?" she said casually. "Let me just call Torrie up to see if she wants to go." She headed for the phone.  
John gently grabbed her arm to stop her. "Actually, I just wanted the two of us to go. Is that okay?"  
She smiled at him. "Sure, that's fine. Just let me get changed then, okay?" She began to grab some clothes.  
"Go ahead, take all the time you need. There's no rush, so you can get yourself all beautiful." He winked at her.  
She felt her face turn hot from blushing, but she didn't let John notice. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. About 15 minutes later, Ally emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing her pink sequinned halter top and blue stretch jeans. Her hair was straightened and parted to the side. Her makeup never looked more perfect. She looked at John and noticed he was staring at her. "What's wrong? Is there a stain on my pants?"  
"No, no, no! There's nothing wrong with anything."  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's just...you look so...beautiful."  
Ally blushed. "Thanks John." She grabbed her purse and her cell and stuffed the cell in the purse. "Well then, let's hit the road!"  
John and Ally walked out of her room and to the elevators. When they got there, one of the elevators was just closing, so they quickly got inside. Ally pushed the ground button and the doors closed. John looked at Ally, and he couldn't take it any more. He leaned over and kissed her lips. Ally didn't see it coming, but she let it happen anyway. It was only for a few seconds, but to her, it seemed like eternity. John pulled away, and he was scared to know what was gonna happen next. Ally just stood there, her eyes closed, for she was still lovestruck. She opened her eyes again. The moment after that, the doors opened, and Ally and John looked at each other. She took his hand, walked out of the elevator, then out the doors of the hotel. 


	2. Heartbroken

Chapter 2  
  
That night, when Ally was back in her hotel room, she was writing in her diary.  
'Dear Diary,  
That's it! I know that I'm in love with John. The kiss today revealed it all. He loves me too, I know it. The kiss, was so...wow! It was so soft, and sweet, and just so beautiful! My god, I love him! I love John Cena! Wow, I feel lighter than air! I love this feeling, and I LOVE JOHN! He's just so sweet and kind, and caring, and so courteous, and just so perfect! I can feel my heart bursting with my love for him! All I have to do now is find out a way to break up with Todd. How am I gonna tell him that I'm dumping him? Well, I'm going to bed, so maybe tomorrow I'll just call him and break it off. So now I'm gonna dream of my love John. Goodnight!  
  
Ally Cena (that sounds so beautiful!)'  
As soon as she put her diary away and laid down, her cell rang. She looked at the number. It was Todd. She picked it up.  
"Hello Todd. How's it going?"  
"It's going okay, I guess. Listen, we need to talk."  
"Okay, go ahead. I'm listening."  
"Well, it's about our relationship. You see, we haven't seen each other in about 8 months, and I really can't handle you being away all this much. I'm getting really lonely down here and I don't think I can take this anymore."  
Tears began to well up in her eyes. "You're breaking up with me?" She began to shake.  
"Um...yeah, I am." He noticed she was going to cry. "Ally? Are you okay?"  
The anger built up so quickly and uncontrollably. She began to yell into the phone through her tears. "No I'm not okay! We just broke up you dumbass! How can I be okay?!"  
"I'm so sorry Ally. I never meant-"  
She cut him off before he could say anything else. "Don't you dare apologize to me! I can't believe you. After 2 years you do this to me? Todd, I don't want you to call me ever again!" She clicked on him.  
She fell face down on her pillow and began to bawl. She was going to break up with him, but he beat her to the punch. She didn't realize how much that was going to hurt her. She picked up the phone to call Torrie, but then remembered that Torrie was out with her husband Billy Kidman. She then thought to call John. So she got her phone, dialed his cell.  
"Yo Ally! What up baby girl?"  
"John, I need you to come over here now. I really need to talk to you."  
He noticed she sounded depressed. "Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up, left his room, got in his Mustang, and sped off to her hotel. In about 15 minutes, he was at the door. He knocked. Ally quickly ran to the door, opened it, saw John, and ran into his arms. She began to sob. As he caressed her back, he walked her back into the room, closed her door, and walked her to her bed, not letting go of her once. He sat her down next to him, and held her in his arms.  
"Ally, you wanna tell me what's wrong?"  
She looked at him, her eyes red from the crying. She stopped for a second and mumbled, "My boyfriend broke up with me." She then began to sob again.  
He held her tightly in his arms and began to try and talk to her. "Ally, he didn't deserve someone as special as you. You deserve so much better than him. Want to know why I know this? Because you are a bright, caring, loving, and special person. If he did this to you, you deserve someone who will love you no matter what, and won't hurt you like he did." She looked up at him and stopped crying. "There you go Ally. Now let's get you comfortable." He bent down to take her shoes off. He got up, leaving Ally on the edge of the bed, while he went to go get her some tissue from the bathroom. He gave it to her, and helped her lay down in the bed. He put the covers on her, sat on the floor next to her, and gently began to caress her forehead until she fell asleep. He got the other pillow, laid on the floor, and fell asleep. 


	3. The Start of a New Love

Chapter 3  
  
When Ally woke up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She saw John laying on the floor and smiled. She quietly got out of bed, walked to the bathroom, and splashed water on her face. She looked in the mirror and looked at herself. She looked like hell from all the crying. All of a sudden, she looked to the side and jumped.  
"Holy shit! You scared me!"  
"Sorry Ally, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened last night. You feelin better?"  
"Yeah, I guess so." She walked over to John and kissed his cheek. "By the way, thanks for staying with and helping me last night. I really appreciate it."  
He blushed, then smiled. "Anything for you. Besides, I can't stand it to see any of the people who I care for really sad or hurt. I always gotta do something for the people I love."  
She beamed. He loved her! She knew it! "Well, thanks anyway John. I'm really glad we got to know each other. It means so much to me to know that you care a lot about me." She gently touched his arm.  
"Hey, like I said, no problem! So...are you ready to go out and kick some ass in that ring tonight?"  
"Yeah, I am. After what just happened to me, I'm gonna have to get rid of this anger. Just let me get my stuff." She picked up her duffel bag and started to stuff her wrestling gear into it. "John, do you need to go back to your hotel for your stuff?"  
"Actually, yeah I do. You wouldn't mind coming back to my hotel for a minute to go get it?"  
"Nope, I don't." She zipped up her duffel bag. "I'm all ready. Let's go get your stuff."  
"Aight, let's go." He walked her out to the elevators. After the elevators reached the ground floor, they walked out of the hotel. As they walked to John's car, Ally noticed that John couldn't stop smiling. She wondered why.  
"What are you smiling about?" She asked John as he unlocked the doors. They both got in, sat down, and put on their seatbelts.  
"I have no damn clue. I'm suddenly so happy." He started the car and revved it up. She loved it when he did that. The sound of that type of car was always so beautiful to her, because she's always loved Mustangs. He backed out the parking space and sped out of the parking lot. As they drove down the highway, all of a sudden Ally busted out with "I'm Rick James bitch!" John looked at her and started laughing really hard.  
"Ally, where the hell did that come from?" He couldn't stop laughing.  
She looked at him, laughing with him. "I don't know. I remember watching Chapelle's Show and he did a spoof on Rick James! It was the funniest thing on TV I've ever seen!" They both laughed for another good 5 minutes. Finally the laughter died down.  
"Okay, I'm putting the radio on. Do you mind?"  
"Nope, go right ahead."  
Ally turned on her favorite radio station. When she turned it on, it turned out that her favorite song was playing and it had just started. She started to sing along with it. "I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave-"  
John interrupted her. "Wow Ally, you have a gorgeous voice. I guess I should have guessed you'd have a great voice. It matches your personality, very sweet. I love the way you sing."  
She blushed. "Thanks John. I'm glad you like my singing. Can I continue though? It's my favorite part."  
"Sure go ahead."  
She began singing again. "I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me." She finished singing as soon as John pulled into his hotel's parking lot. He shut the car off, unbuckled the seatbelt, got out and went over to let Ally out. She unbuckled her seatbelt just as he was opening the door. She took his hand and got out of the car. They walked into the hotel, hand in hand, and walked that way to his room on the first floor. He took the key, unlocked the door, and they both walked inside. John looked at the clock. It was 2:30. They didn't have to be at the arena for another couple of hours.  
"Hey Ally, look at the time. We're kinda early. We don't have to be at the arena until 5. What do ya wanna do in the meantime?"  
Ally had put on the Do Not Disturb sign on the door, and looked at John. He looked at her. After turning off the lights, she walked over to John and began to make out with him. Rey Mysterio was walking to John's room...when he heard moaning. 


	4. A Little Competition

Chapter 4  
  
Rey stood at the door, amazed by what he heard. He couldn't believe John was making love to someone when he loved Ally. He figured he'd have to talk to John about that a little later. He decided that while he was waiting, he might as well get a drink down the hall at the bar. Half an hour later, after he finished his drink, he walked up to John's room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Ally opened the door.  
"Hey, what's up Rey?"  
He was shocked. "Oh, hey Ally. How ya doin?"  
"Great. Can't complain."  
"That's good. So is John there?"  
"Yeah, come on in." She opened the door and let Rey in.  
Rey walked in the room to see John picking up his gear and stuffing it in the duffel bag. "Hey John, what up?"  
"Yo Rey Rey! What up holmes?"  
"Nothin man. Just checkin to see if you wanted to drive with me up to the arena."  
"Actually, I was gonna drive with Ally. You wanna drive with us?"  
"Nah, it's aight John. You two can go ahead and drive there, and I'll just meet ya there. Is that aight?"  
"That's straight. We'll see ya later dawg!"  
"See ya later Rey!" Ally yelled after Rey as he walked out the door.  
"Well baby, you ready to go?"  
"Ready when you are hun. Let's go babes." Ally said as she grabbed John's hand. The walked out of the room and down the hall, with John's arm around Ally's waist and her arm around his waist. They walked to the parking lot, got in John's car, and sped off to the arena.  
  
Backstage, as Ally began to unpack her stuff, Torrie snuck in and scared her.  
Ally jumped. "What the hell?!"  
Torrie laughed. "You should have seen your face!"  
"That wasn't funny Tor. Not funny at all!" said Ally, trying to be serious. But she ended up laughing with Torrie. Finally after a few minutes, the laughter died down.  
"Well, I have some news to tell you. It's about me and John."  
Suddenly Torrie looked up. She had a shocked expression on her face. "Really? Tell me! Tell me!"  
"Damn Torrie, chill out. Okay, here goes." She whispered so that the other girls couldn't hear. "Me and John, well, we made love today."  
Torrie jumped. She began asking questions like crazy. "You did? When today? How was it?"  
"Hey! Not so loud okay?" She looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Yes, we did. This morning, before we got here. And man, it was like heaven." She sighed.  
"Wow! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" All of a sudden, she got confused. "Hang on a second here. Don't you have a boyfriend? What happened to Todd?"  
She replied casually. "Ohh, that prick? We're through, him and me. He dumped me last night."  
"Last night? And you and John already made love? Damn, that was quick!"  
"Well, you see, John took really good care of me last night after I talked to him about Todd. He made me feel a lot better. And he didn't leave after I feel asleep. He stayed to make sure I was okay. You see Torrie, he loves me. He even told me so."  
"Really now? When did he say this?"  
"Well, he didn't say it flat out, but what he told me last night said it. He told me 'I gotta do something for the people I love'. Doesn't that kinda imply that he loves me?"  
"Wow, that's terrific! I'm so happy for you Ally. And I always knew that with the four of us, you'd fall for John. It was obvious."  
"It was?"  
"Yeah, it was. There was always some perfect chemistry between the two of you. It just needed to take some time."  
"Wow, I couldn't even tell."  
"Yeah, well it kinda takes an outside perspective to see that."  
"Yeah, good point." There was a short pause. "Well, I guess we should get ready for our matches tonight."  
"Yeah, we really should." Torrie said as she began to get dressed in her gear. Ally began to do the same.  
As Ally finished lacing up her boots, John opened the door and peeked in. She smiled. "Hey sexy!"  
"Hey babes. Hey Torrie. Ally, ready to get to our match?"  
"Yep, sure am!"  
"Remember, it's the inter-gender match. You and me against Rico and Miss Jackie."  
"Yeah, I remember. Let's go kick their asses! See ya later Torrie!" Ally hopped up and walked out of the room with John.  
  
When John helped Ally get backstage, he took her to his locker room. He sat her down on the couch and let her rest there. She was really sore from her match. Miss Jackie knew how to fight, she'd give her that, but no one could survive Ally's DDT, the Déjà vu. But Miss Jackie somehow tagged in Rico, so Ally tagged John in and John gave Rico the FU, and pinned him for the win. Miss Jackie had punched the hell out of her, but the worse thing was the powerbomb that Jackie gave Ally. Her back and her neck were really sore.  
"How ya doin baby girl?"  
"I'll be fine. I might need some ice though."  
"Aight, I'll go and get you some ice."  
"Okay John. Just hurry up!" she yelled after him as he left.  
She lay on the sofa for a few more minutes then decided to sit up for a little bit. A few moments later, she heard the door open. Then she felt a pair of hands starting to massage the small of her back. "Damn John, you're pretty damn good with your hands. Not that I didn't know that already." The hands massaged up her back and started to massage her shoulders. "That feels great John." She groaned in relief. Her back began to feel better.  
Five minutes later, John opened the door and walked in with the ice. When he looked over at Ally, he saw Mark Jindrak massaging Ally. 


	5. John's New Rival?

Chapter 5  
  
John dropped the bag of ice. He looked at Mark angrily. "What the hell are you doing here Jindrak?"  
Ally looked around and saw Mark's hand on her shoulder. She grabbed his hand, removed it, and quickly got up. "John, I didn't know! I swear!" She backed away slowly.  
He smiled at her and told her sweetly, "It's okay baby girl. I believe you." He stopped smiling then looked at Mark, "Now what the hell are you doing in here Jindrak?" He started to ball up his fists.  
"Hey, John, just relax dude. I was just tryin to help your girl out. I wasn't doing anything, I swear!"  
Ally walked up to Mark and slapped him clear across his face. "You liar! You were trying to get me to fuck you! The way you started to massage my back gave it all away. But, at the time, I thought you were John."  
Mark tried to defend himself. He stared at Ally. "Ally, how can you say that? I know that you and John-"  
She slapped him again. "Bullshit! Quit your lying before I have to kick your ass!"  
"I've never hit a woman in all my life, but I guess there is always a first for everything." He raised his hand to slap her.  
Before he could, John grabbed his wrist and walked between Ally and Mark. "Yo, there may be a first for everything, but there ain't ever a first to hit a woman."  
Mark tried to free his hand from John's grip, but couldn't get it loose. "Damn it John! Let go of me!" But John didn't loosen his grip. Mark balled up his fist behind his back to try and hide it, but Ally noticed. She quietly snuck behind Mark. "Fine Cena. If you won't let me go, I'll make you!" He was getting ready to punch John, but Ally grabbed his wrist before he could. He tried to get Ally to let go, but she wouldn't have it. Mark struggled for a while, then finally decided to stop. He glanced at Ally, looked back at John, and said, "You know what Cena? You and your bitch need to calm your asses down!"  
That did it for Ally. She spun Mark around. "How dare you call me a bitch!" She punched him and he was knocked the fuck out. She looked down at him and said, "Who's the bitch now?"  
John looked down at Mark too. "Damn girl! You got a mean ass right hook! I'm a send you after whoever pisses me off." He laughed.  
She was massaging her knuckles. "That's the second time I have punched a guy out."  
"What happened the first time?"  
"A guy punched me in the nose on my birthday, so I let him have it."  
"Damn, that's fucked up." He rubbed her neck. "You doin okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine now. Let's just get the hell outta here."  
"Aight babes, let's dip." He grabbed his duffel bag and walked to her locker room and began to pack up her stuff. When he was finished with the packing, he picked up their bags and they started to walk out to his car. Before they walked outside, they ran into Rey.  
"Yo Rey. What up dawg?"  
"Hey John. Did you just knock Jindrak out?"  
"Nah man." He looked over at Ally. "That was this tough chick right here."  
Rey was shocked. "Damn Ally, you got some power. And I gotta tell you, great job on the black eye."  
"Thanks man. The thing was, he called me a bitch, and I wasn't gonna let that shit slide. So I punched him out. Why you askin?"  
"Well, it seems to me that he's become completely pissed off 'cause he got knocked out and his eye is swollen as hell."  
"Lemme guess, he wants a match with me next week so he can kick my ass?"  
"Most likely. Well I gotta run. My match is due up, and you know I gotta defend that Cruiserweight title. See ya guys later!" Rey yelled as he ran off to his match.  
"Good luck!" Ally and John both yelled simultaneously.  
Right after they opened the doors, Ally's cell began to ring. She dug into her duffel bag for it. When she found it a few seconds later and picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Ally. It's Todd." 


	6. The Nightmares Begin

Chapter 6  
  
"Todd, what do you want?"  
"Ally, I made a huge mistake. Please take me back. I realized how much I cared for you, and how special you are to me. I shouldn't have let what we had get away from us. So what do you say?"  
Ally mouthed to John, It's my ex. He wants me to take him back. John rolled his eyes. "Todd? You want me to take you back?"  
"Yeah. Can you please forgive me?"  
"Let me think. Nope! I will not forgive you or take you back. After what you did, you don't deserve me."  
Suddenly, Todd snapped. "Yeah? Well if I can't have you, I'll make sure no one else will!" He hung up.  
"Well, Ally? What did he say?"  
"He wants me to take him back. But I'm not gonna. Besides, I'm with you now, and no one can change that. Ever."  
"He said somethin else, didn't he?"  
She shrugged. "Yeah, he went all psycho. He told me that if he couldn't have me, he'd make sure no one will. He's just bein an immature little prick. I wouldn't worry though. He won't do anything. He's not like that."  
John looked a little worried. "Are you sure? 'Cause even the people you think you know can easy flip out and go completely crazy. You ain't gonna worry about him then?"  
"Nah, I'm not. Besides, he's not the type of guy to turn into an 'American Psycho' or something."  
"Aight, if you're sure we shouldn't worry. But let's get outta here." They walked out, hand in hand, out of the arena.  
  
When John dropped Ally off at her hotel, John got worried again. "Baby, you sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight?"  
She wanted him to stay, but she didn't want to let him know that. "Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry hun, I'll be perfectly fine. I promise." She thought, Come on John. Say you'll stay with me. Please?  
"Well, I'm gonna stay with you anyway. Is that aight?"  
Yes! He's gonna stay! "Sure, whatever. That's cool. Come on, let's go upstairs." She took him by the waist and they both walked to her room. As she opened the door, she noticed a big bouquet of red roses on the table. "What the hell is this?" She walked over to the roses and noticed a card. She pulled it off and read it. "'To my dear Ally: I love you more than you will ever know, even if you won't take me back. I will have you one way or another. Love, Todd' How did he know where I was staying? Ugh! Fucking stalker! Can't he get a clue and leave me the hell alone?!" She was getting extremely annoyed.  
John was concerned. "Baby girl? You doin aight?"  
She slowly breathed in and out. "Yeah, I'm doin perfectly fine. Never been better."  
John knew she was being sarcastic. "What should we do about him then?"  
Ally was beating a pillow senseless. She said between grunts, "I. Don't. Know. Sonofabitch." She kept punching the pillow.  
He noticed how pissed off she was, so he walked over to her, and pulled her away from the pillow. He held her tightly in his arms, and suddenly her anger began to melt away. She held him, feeling so much better and safer in his arms. As they let go of each other, he asked her "Feelin any better?"  
She sighed. "Yeah, I am actually." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Thanks babe. I love you."  
"I love you too Ally."  
They changed into their pajamas. Ally changed into her tank top and shorts, and John changed into his boxers and a white t-shirt. They both crawled into bed and cuddled. Ally had John's arm around her waist. She turned off the light and they both fell asleep.  
  
She and John were walking down the streets of South Beach. They were going shopping for their new house. They had found a lot of paintings and antique furniture to decorate their house with. They walked past a jewelry shop, and Ally couldn't resist walking in, and John had to go in with her. She looked at all the diamond rings, and fell in love with a diamond cut princess diamond solitary ring with a white gold band. She looked at John and told him that was the kind of ring she wanted. As she walked back outside to get some fresh air, John secretly bought her the ring. But all of a sudden, there was a gunshot, and Ally turned around. She saw John fall to the ground and she ran to him. She lifted his head up in her arms and placed it in her lap. With his final breath, he said 'I love you Ally' and his breathing stopped. She glanced over at his hand and saw the ring she wanted fall out of it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she picked up the ring and put it on her left ring finger. She cried over his dead body, and in the background was only one sound she heard. It wasn't just a voice though, but menacing laughter.  
  
Ally sat straight up in her bed. She'd been sweating profusely. She sighed. It was all a dream. But to her it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. She took in a few deep breaths to try to calm down, laid back down, and fell asleep. When she woke up, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something bad was going to happen... 


	7. Ally's Psycho Ex

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning, Ally woke up at 5:30. She looked over at John, and he was still sound asleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the clock. It was 5:32. She groaned softly and said, "Damn it. I had to have a freakin nightmare." She laid back down and a few minutes later she fell back asleep.  
John woke up a few hours later. He sat up, yawned and stretched. He looked at the clock. It said 9:14. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, where he splashed cool water on his face. He dried it off, and walked to sit on the couch. The picked up the remote and started watching T.V. As he was flipping through the channels, he made sure the volume was low so he wouldn't wake Ally up. He finally found Spongebob and started watching that. He sat back and started to chuckle at the jokes on Spongebob. When the second episode had finished, Ally stirred and woke up.  
She said groggily, "Morning John. How long have you been up?"  
"Like 15 minutes. How'd you sleep?"  
"Like hell. I had the worst dream ever last night."  
"Wanna tell me about it?"  
Ally began to tell him about her dream.  
"Well, that doesn't mean that something bad's gonna happen though, right?"  
"Yeah, but I can be a little psychic sometimes. Like in 5th grade, my drama teacher was gonna give out an award to the Outstanding Drama student. I kept dreaming, for a month, and it turned out that I got it."  
"Okay, so you were psychic once. That still doesn't mean something bad might happen."  
"Yeah, actually it does. I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. You gotta believe me on this."  
He walked over to the bed and sat right next to her. He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I ain't gonna let anything bad happen to you or me, aight? Now quit worrying, get dressed, and let's go downstairs for some grub."  
"Okay." Ally got slowly out of bed. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She then started to change her clothes and put on her pink flip-flops. She got her room key, grabbed John's hand, and they went downstairs.  
  
After breakfast, John and Ally went back to her room. The moment they walked into the room, the phone rang. She ran to get it.  
She answered. "Hello?"  
"Hello Ally."  
"Hello Todd."  
"Did you get my flowers?"  
"Yeah actually I did. But-"  
"Ally, you know we were meant to be together forever, right?"  
"No, we weren't, and-"  
"Yes we were. So why haven't you told me 'yes' yet?"  
"Because Todd, I don't love you anymore. You hurt me, so I moved on. Why can' you do the same?"  
"Ally, sweetheart, I made a mistake, and this is one mistake I can't get over, I want to fix it."  
"Well Todd, I'm sorry, but sometimes you have to live with the mistakes you've made."  
"Ally, I'm telling you this, we were meant to be together. And I'll do anything to make that come true. And I mean anything."  
"Todd, now you listen to me-"  
John grabbed the phone from her. "Listen to me jackass. You come anywhere near her or me, I swear I'll kick your ass. Got that?" Todd paused. "I said did you get that?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"Good, now leave us the hell alone. Get on with your life, and let Ally get on with hers."  
"Don't worry. Oh, and by the way, I'd watch out for Mark Jindrak if I were you."  
John was confused. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Todd hung up. 


	8. The War Begins

Chapter 8  
  
Later that day while they went to the gym to get ready for Smackdown the next day. While Ally was lifting weights and John was on the bike, his cell rang. It was Stephanie McMahon, the GM of Smackdown.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey John. It's Stephanie."  
"Yo, what up Steph?"  
"Nothin really. Listen John, I need to talk to you. It concerns you and Ally."  
Ally looked at him suspiciously. He mouthed at her, It's Steph McMahon. It's strictly business. Ally felt better. "Aight Steph, shoot."  
"Well John, you know that Jindrak wants a match with Ally right? After what she did to him?"  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that. What's the lowdown?"  
"Well, I am not gonna have her wrestle him alone. A guy against a girl, even a girl with power, like Ally, is not a fair fight. So I'm gonna make it a handicap match. You and Ally against Mark. That okay with you?"  
"Hell yeah that's aight with me. I'll tell Ally the news. Thanks Steph."  
"No problem John. See you tomorrow night."  
"Aight Steph. Later."  
"Bye John."  
Ally looked over at John. "So what's the news?"  
"Aight, Steph just called. She told me we're in a handicap match against Jindrak. Steph wasn't gonna let you wrestle him alone. She thought it wasn't fair just to have only you fight him."  
Ally sighed in relief. "That's a relief. I'm so happy Steph's the GM." She continued to lift weights and John went back to the bike. After a few hours, at 11, they left the gym and went to lunch.  
  
Later that night, Todd called Ally again. Luckily at the time she was in the shower when she called. When she got out of the shower, she dried herself off, and wrapped herself in the towel. She walked to the table and picked up her phone. She saw she had a missed call. She looked for the number, and it happened to be Todd. She quickly erased the number from her phone. She decided to shower so she could straighten her hair in case John wanted to surprise her. He had left her hotel a few hours earlier to get his rest for tomorrow. She gathered her pajamas and changed into them. She grabbed her book and laid on the couch and read for a while. When she got to the 4th chapter, the room's phone rang. She leaned over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Yo, how's my baby girl?" Ally smiled. "I'm good. How's my honey?" "I'm straight. I miss ya." "Already? We've been apart for only 3 hours." "Yeah, but I'm worried about you." Ally blushed. "Aw, you're so sweet babes." "Thanks. But ya know I care 'cause I love ya." "I love you too John." "You wanna go out to a really nice restaurant tomorrow night?" "Duh!" she giggled. "Of course I'll go." "Okay. Make sure that you get a really nice outfit to wear." "Like dressy nice?" "Yeah." "Okay, dressy. Got it." "Aight, I'm a let you go. I love you baby." "I love you too John. Bye hun." "Peace out baby girl." They both hung up. Ally went back to reading her book. About 20 minutes later, she got hungry, so she decided to drive over to Wendy's. She bought a salad and a Coke. She couldn't forget the frosty. She drove back to her hotel. As she walked back into the room, she threw her keys onto the couch and laid her purse on the wall next to the door, and closed it. She walked over to the table, but the salad bag on it, and unloaded everything from the bag. She opened the croutons, poured them all over her salad, then poured the dressing on her salad. She then got the fork from the plastic bag it came in and began to mix up her salad. Before she could take the first bite, someone knocked on her door. Thinking it was John, she quickly got up, fixed her hair, ran to the door and opened it. There, standing at the door, was Mark Jindrak. 


	9. Mark's Attack On John

Chapter 9  
  
She stood and stared at him. He began to walk in the room. Ally slowly backed away from him. "M-M-M-Mark." Ally stammered. She wished John was here to protect her. "Hello Ally." He kept walking towards her, cornering her into a wall. She began to shake. "Mark, I am so sorry for losing my cool and punching you. I really am. Just please leave me alone and please don't hurt me." She closed her eyes, not wanting to know what would happen to her next. He laughed. "Me, hurt you? I was never going to hurt you Ally. I don't hit women." He rubbed her cheek with his finger. She turned away from him. "Now we have a handicap match tomorrow night, right?" "Yeah, we do." She wanted to get out of there. She just wanted to knock him out and go to John's hotel. But she was so scared she couldn't move. "Okay, so we're on the same page. But let's speak hypothetically here for a minute. Let's just say something happens to your dear sweet John, and you have to fight me alone. What would you do?" Ally began to think, It's all clear to me now. He's gonna hurt John, not me. I've gotta warn John. "If you hurt John, I swear you'll pay." "Hey, hey, calm down. I was just giving an example. I never said I was going to hurt him. I just-" "Look, I'm not stupid Mark, I know you're going to hurt him. And if you hurt him, I promise you, I will do more to you than give you a black eye. I'll make you wish you never messed with me." He towered over her, and grabbed her arm. "If you tell him what I told you, I'll make you wish you never messed with me. Got it? That means, the end of him...and you, too." She removed his arm. Her eyes began to well up with tears. But she didn't dare cry in front of Mark. "Get out Mark. Get out now, and don't you dare come back." He started at her for a few seconds, then turned around and walked out. She stood there for a moment, then ran to get her phone. She picked it up and dialed John's cell number. He picked it up after a few rings. "Yo, what up muh girl?" Ally was trembling. "John, oh my god, you're in so much trouble." "Chill baby, chill. What kind of trouble am I in?" "Mark Jindrak just came over here and threatened me, and he's gonna hurt you too." "Yo, are you sure?" "John, I'm dead serious. Now please pack up your stuff and stay with me at my hotel. Over there, you're not safe. Over here, we can keep each other safe. Please?" "Aight baby, I'm a be over there in half an hour." She sighed with relief, but she was still worried. "Okay, just please hurry up." "Aight, I'm a be there soon. I love you." "I love you too John. Bye." "Peace out babe." Ally hung up the phone. She began to pace the floor. She paced for about 20 minutes when someone knocked on the door. She ran to the door and opened it. There was John. She ran into his arms. "Thank god you're safe. Hurry up and get in here please." She grabbed one of his bags as he grabbed the other one. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. She closed the door and locked it with the deadbolt. John looked at her, smirking. "A little paranoid, huh?" "Yeah. Excuse me for trying to keep anything from happening to us." "I'm sorry. I just don't think Jindrak is gonna do anything to either of us." "Think what you want." She changed into her pajamas. John did the same. Ally turned out the lights and they both laid in the bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next night on Smackdown, it was Ally and John against Mark Jindrak. When the match began, Ally and Mark were in the ring. Mark chased after her, and the bell rang. Before Mark could touch Ally, she quickly tagged John in. Jindrak stepped back as John got into the ring. John wasted no time to kick his ass. After John did a few headlock maneuvers, Mark knocked John down with a big boot. He saw Ally, and Ally saw him. He got out of the ring and went after Ally. She bolted from him until she ran behind John to hide. Mark caught up with her, but saw John in his way. John threw Mark into the ring. After a few more minutes of John beating Mark up, he hit the Throwback. He saw Jindrak on the floor. He bounced against the ropes and hit the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. He pumped up his shoes and waited for Mark to get up. When Mark got up, John kicked him in the gut and delivered the most powerful FU since the one he gave to Big Show at WrestleMania-XX. He pinned Jindrak. 1...2...3! He got up and celebrated with Ally in the middle of the ring. But Mark got up and rolled out of the ring and got a chair. He got back into the ring, snuck behind John, and hit him in the head with the chair. Ally screamed and ran into the corner. Jindrak kept hitting John senselessly with the chair. Ally wanted to help John so badly, but she couldn't move, She just cried and cried. Luckily, Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero ran out to the ring. Rey grabbed Ally and took her out of the ring and protected her while Eddie was taking care of Mark. He took the chair from Mark and hit him in the head with it. Mark rolled out of the ring and left. Ally ran back into the ring and checked on John. He had a gash on his forehead that wouldn't stop bleeding. She just looked at him and cried. The paramedics ran into the ring, put John on a stretcher, loaded him up in the ambulance, and drove off. Ally sat in the back of the ambulance with John, and held his hand the whole way. 


	10. The Explanation

Chapter 10  
  
The next week, John woke up in the hospital. He was really groggy from all the morphine the doctors had given him. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and saw Ally sleeping on the chair. He smiled. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he heard Ally stirring and waking up.  
He looked at her. "Hey Ally."  
She was groggy too. "Hey." She said softly. "You're awake. I thought you'd still be sleeping after the loads of morphine you got. And you've been sleeping on and off for the past week. By the way, how's your head?"  
"Hurts like hell. How's it lookin?"  
"Like hell. You sure you're doin okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm aight. I could use a few Advil, but I'm a be okay." He softly laughed.  
She laughed too. "If you can make a wisecrack, John, you're doing great."  
"Yeah." He changed the subject. "So did you find out why Jindrak decided to beat the hell out of me?"  
"No, but I'm going to find out tonight. I'm gonna call him out and make him explain why he did it."  
"But wait, who's gonna protect you?"  
"I got Eddie and Rey on our side. They'll help me out. They helped us out last week. Jindrak kept beating you with a chair until Eddie took it from him and beat him with it. Rey got me out of the ring to keep me safe until Jindrak was gone. Eddie and Rey will help take care of me. Don't worry." She rubbed his arm.  
"Aight. Just make sure they kick his ass tonight though. I want Jindrak to pay for what he did."  
"Don't worry. He will pay. I'll make sure of it."  
"Aight babe. Now go to the show before you're late."  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." She got up and kissed his lips. "I love you John."  
"I love you too Ally."  
"Get better!" She said while she closed the door. She walked to her car and drove off to the arena.  
  
As she walked backstage looking for Rey and Eddie, luckily, she ran into Eddie.  
"Eddie. I'm so glad I ran into you. Can I ask you a favor?"  
"Sure. Que pasa mama?"  
"Can you come out with me and Rey into the ring tonight? I gotta find out why Jindrak attacked John. Please?"  
"Sure girl. Let's go find Rey."  
They began to look for Rey. A few minutes later, they bumped into Rey. He was talking to Spike Dudley.  
"Hey Spike. Can I borrow Rey for a little bit?"  
"Sure. Go ahead. I'll catch ya later Rey." He walked off.  
"Hey Ally. Whatcha need from me?"  
Rey was always there for Ally when she needed him. "I need you to come to the ring with me tonight to-"  
"To get Jindrak to explain what he did last week? Yeah, I want him to do the same thing. He attacked my best friend, your boyfriend, and that just ain't right. Let's go right now."  
The three walked out to the ring. Ally grabbed a mic from the official outside and began to speak. "I am out here tonight to call out a guy who almost ruined two lives last week, mine and John Cena's, by beating him until he was unconsious and bleeding. I'm talking about Mark Jindrak. I'm out here calling him out. I don't want a fight, I only want an explanation for last week. So Mark, get out here."  
They waited for a few seconds, and finally Jindrak's music hit. Out he walked, Mr. Egotist himself. He walked into the ring and saw Eddie and Rey standing next to Ally so they could protect her. He walked to the side and got another mic from the official. "Ally, you want an explanation for last week?" She nodded. "Well, someone payed me a large sum of money to do that favor for him, and for $10,000, I couldn't pass this up. So I'm guessing you want an apology too. Am I right?"  
"Yeah, I do want you to apologize, but I know you won't. You're too predictable. You are a major egotist, and your black heart won't let you be nice to any person. The only thing you care about is yourself. You couldn't give two shits about anyone else. So an apology from you would be a miracle."  
Mark looked at Ally with such menacing eyes. Rey and Eddie stepped up to get him to back off. So Mark backed up. "Okay Ally, here's your apology. I'm sorry..." He paused for a second. "I'm sorry for not getting together with you earlier. I made a huge mistake. I should have gotten you before that white boy did. You don't need him...but you do need someone like me. Someone with a perfect physique, a picture perfect face-"  
"And someone with an ego the size of their big mouth? Mark, I don't think so. You're too egotistical and self-centered. You're not as kind, charming, or as respectful as the 'white boy' is. He's someone I deserve. You don't deserve someone like me. I'm someone who doesn't become a jealous asshole."  
Mark rushed forward to attack Ally, and she didn't flinch at all. Before he could try and hurt her, Rey and Eddie punched him so hard he fell to the floor. They picked him up and held his arms back so Ally could slap him and punch him as hard as she wanted. She slapped him a few times, then punched him a few times. They let him go, and he fell to the floor. "Okay Mark, now that you've explained yourself, and 'apologized' to me, it's time you give me a name. Eddie, the sharpshooter please."  
Eddie walked over to his legs and put Mark in the sharpshooter. Mark screamed like a little girl.  
"Mark, this can all be over if you just tell me the name of the guy who paid you to do this." Mark tried to take the pain as manly as possible, but he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed out the name. "I'm sorry Mark. What was that name again?" She put the mic in front of his mouth.  
He breathed, "Todd." 


	11. Ally's Plot

Chapter 11  
  
She knew it was Todd. She vowed to get him one day. But the person she had to concentrate on right then was Mark Jindrak. He was the person who put John in the hospital, and he had to pay. "Eddie, Rey, pick him up please." They did so. "Now Mark, I'm going to get revenge for what you did to John. So that means I want a match...with you. But this isn't going to be a regular match. It's going to be special, and a surprise for you to find out next week." Ally punched him with her right hook, and he was out of it.  
  
Ally walked backstage to Stephanie McMahon's office. When she got to the door, she knocked. A few seconds later, Stephanie answered. "Hello Ally. Come on in."  
Ally walked in. "Hey Steph. I have to ask you a favor."  
"Sure Ally. Take a seat and we'll talk."  
Ally sat down "Listen Steph. I want a match against Jindrak next week. But I don't want a normal match."  
"What kind of match do you want Ally?"  
"I want a match where I have the advantage. For me there will be no disqualifications or countouts. He will have to wrestle by the rules. And Eddie and Rey will accompany me to the ring. Is that okay?"  
Steph thought for a moment. "Okay Ally. You have your match. But I'm going to have to go to the ring with you to explain the rules to Mark, okay?"  
Ally nodded. "That's fine with me. Thanks Steph." She shook Steph's hand. "Thanks very much!" She ran out.  
As she was headed for her car, Jindrak grabbed her and threw her into the wall, and she fell. He picked her up. "You get the advantage over me? I don't think so! You need to recognize that I'm not going to let you win this match. Mark my words, Ally. You'll be joining John in the hospital. You hear me?"  
She cringed. "Yeah, I get it." She removed his hand from her arm.  
"Good. Have a nice night!" He walked off, laughing maliciously.  
She stared at him with an evil look in her eye. He was just pissing her off even more. She was going to win this match. She had a feeling inside of her that she would win. She walked to her car and drove to the hospital.  
When she got to John's room, she found John's mom sitting there. She walked over to Carol. "Hey Carol. How are you?"  
"Hey Ally. Please call me mom. I'm doing okay. A little bit worried, but okay."  
"Aren't we all?"  
"Yeah, you've got a point. The doctors just left about ten minutes ago. They gave him more painkillers. Now he's back to sleeping again. You know, all he ever talks to me about is you. He loves you so much Ally. You two are a perfect match, I can tell that already. No matter what, Ally, you'll always be a part of this family." She hugged Ally.  
"Thanks mom."  
John had woken up. "Ally, is that you?"  
Ally walked over to John's side and held his hand. "Yeah, I'm here."  
Carol had spoken up. "Well, I'm gonna go. I love you both. Bye John, bye Ally."  
"Bye mom!" They said at the same time. John looked up at Ally. "So how'd it go with Jindrak?"  
"Went pretty good. I found out who paid him to do this to you, and it was Todd."  
"Todd paid Jindrak to beat the hell outta me?"  
"Yep. I guess because I'm with you and not him. But don't worry, I have a match with Mark next week, and I have the advantage. I am going to get no DQ's or countouts, and Eddie and Rey are accompanying me to the ring. Mark has to fight by the rules."  
"Ally, baby, are you sure that a match with him is a good idea?" He held her hand. "I don't want my baby gettin hurt."  
"John, don't worry. I'm going to win this match. I promise you I will."  
John smiled. "You wanna seal that promise with a kiss?"  
She laughed. "Sure. Why not?" She bent down and softly kissed his lips. "Now go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."  
"Where you goin?"  
"No where! I'm staying here. Now go to sleep."  
"Aight, I am. Good night baby."  
"Good night John." She sat down on the chair and fell asleep.  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	12. Ally's Revenge

Chapter 12  
  
Next week had come pretty quickly. Ally had been working out every day to get prepared for this match. Even though she'd been working out every day, she would always visit John to make sure he was doing fine. The day of the match came, and Ally was definitely prepared for it. Before she went to the arena, she drove to the hospital to visit John. She walked in the room, and saw John reading on his bed. He looked up, saw her, and smiled. "Yo baby girl, how you doin?"  
Ally smiled back at him. "I'm doing good. How's my man doin?"  
"I'm doin a lot better. The doctor's think I may be out of here later tonight or tomorrow."  
"Wow! That's great! I'm so happy. You'll be out of here really soon!"  
"Yeah, I know. I'm so ready to get outta this place. I hate bein in hospitals."  
"I don't blame you. But I'm going to teach Mark Jindrak a lesson tonight. He'll know not to ever mess with us again."  
"Speaking of that, you need to get to the arena. Now go, or you'll be late."  
"Okay, okay, I'm going! I love you John." She kissed his cheek.  
He kissed her palm. "Good luck tonight, baby. I love you too."  
Ally walked out of the room, walked to her car, and drove to the arena.  
  
When she walked into the arena, she was greeted by Rob Van Dam. "Hey Ally. Wait for a sec."  
"Oh hey Rob. What's up?"  
"Well, since you have that match tonight with Jindrak, and since there's no disqualifications for you, I decided to get you a little something."  
"Really now? What is it?"  
He reached into his pockets and gave her a pair of brass knucks. "This should help with that powerful right hook of yours." He patted her shoulder.  
"Thanks, Rob. Thanks a lot." She pocketed the knucks.  
"No problem. Now go kick his ass." He walked off.  
She walked to John's and her locker room, where she found a bouquet of roses. Thinking they were for John, she smiled. "Aw, how sweet. Someone sent him flowers." She picked up the card and read it. "'To my dear Ally, I can't wait to see you tonight. Good luck with your match. Love, Todd.'" She ripped up the card and threw the pieces in the garbage. "Damn you Todd! I hate you! Ugh!" She kicked the table. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"  
Eddie and Rey walked in. "Ally, we heard you scream something. What's wrong?" Rey asked.  
She sighed. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just my ex, Todd. He keeps sending me flowers, and I think he's in the arena tonight."  
"Don't worry Ally. You'll be fine tonight. We're not gonna leave your side until you get in your car after the match, okay?"  
"Thanks, you guys. I'm so glad that I have people here for me. Now are y'all ready to get out there?" They nodded. "Well, let's go then." They walked out of the locker room and out to the ring. Stephanie McMahon ran up to Ally. "You're going out to the arena now?"  
Ally nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready for this match. You coming to walk out with me?"  
"Yes ma'am. Let's get out there." Ally, Steph, Eddie, and Rey all walked out to the ring.  
When they got in the ring, Steph took the mic. "Okay, it's time for Ally versus Mark Jindrak. Mark, come out here now please." Mark's music hit and he walked out. "Thank you. Now Ally came to me and had a special request for her match. Now this match is going to be no DQ's or countouts..." Mark smiled. "For Ally." Mark was shocked. "Mark, you have to wrestle by the rules. Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio are in Ally's corner, and there is one more change. " Ally looked at her confused. "I, Stephanie McMahon, am going to be the special referee in this match. Now ring the bell and let's get this match underway." Steph put the mic down. The bell rang, and Eddie and Rey got out of the ring. Ally pulled out the brass knucks and put them on. Mark saw them. "Steph! What the hell? She can have brass knucks?"  
"Yes, Mark, she can. No DQ's for her, remember?"  
As Mark turned around to face Ally again, Ally hit him with her right hook. With the knucks, he went straight down. She got out of the ring, and got a chair. She got back in the ring and held the chair above her head. Down the chair came on Mark's back. She hit him again. and once more. She threw the chair to the side and turned Mark over. She straddled him and punched him over and over again. She got up, and bounced against the ropes. She was going to pull off the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Down came her fist onto his face. She gave him time to get up. She was getting ready to pull off the Deja vu. As she kicked him in the gut, he pushed her down. He tried to go after her, but fell into the corner. His head was killing him. She got up, and ran after him. She ran a powerful dropkick into his chest. He slowly got up, and get kicked him in the gut again. She gave him the Deja vu. He was down and out. Ally covered him for the pin, and Steph counted. One...two...three! Ally had beaten Mark! But, she wasn't done with him yet. She was going to make him suffer, just like he made John. She grabbed the chair and let him get up. As soon as he was facing her, she hit him with a powerful blow in the head. She straddled him again, and pounched him over and over again until he bled. She kept punching him until Eddie and Rey had to pull her off of Mark. She had done the damage. She'd taught him a lesson. Rey and Eddie walked Ally to her locker room. Rey said, "Okay, get your stuff together, and we'll wait here to walk you to your car."  
Ally nodded. "Thanks guys. I'll only be a minute."  
"Don't worry, Ally. Take your time." Rey patted her shoulder.  
Ally raced in the locker room and got only the few pieces of clothing she changed out of. She stuffed the clothes in her bag, zipped it up, and walked outside. "Okay. Let's go."  
The three of them walked over to Ally's car, but before they got there, Bubba Ray Dudley ran up. "Eddie, Rey, Vince wants to see you."  
Eddie was annoyed. "Why does he wanna see us?"  
"I don't know. He said he just wants to see you immediately. Sorry about this Ally." Bubba walked off followed by Eddie. Rey looked at Ally. "I'm sorry Ally. I'll call you later though, okay?"  
"Okay. See ya later!"  
"Bye!" Rey walked off and followed Eddie and Bubba.  
Ally walked for a few minutes when suddenly she was thrown against the wall. She groaned in pain. She was picked up and pinned against the wall. She looked up and gasped. "Todd! What are you doing here?" She tried to wriggle free.  
"Stop struggling." He looked at her menacingly. "So this is what it comes down to. I have to do everything myself since that fuck up, Jindrak, can't do anything right."  
Ally was shaking. "What are you talking about?"  
Todd looked at her. "Ally I'm so damn sick of it. I paid that no good son of a bitch to make you suffer, and it didn't work. I told you how much I wanted you back, and you just went running back to that mother fucker, Cena. You acted like I wasn't there. Well, since the suffering act didn't work, I will not make you suffer. Oh no. Ally, baby, I'm going to kill you." He pulled a pistol out of his pocket. He pointed the pistol at her head. "Good bye Ally."  
Before he pulled the trigger, she smacked the gun away from him. It went off and shot him instead of her. He fell to the floor, and lay lifeless. Blood slowly trickled out of the gunshot wound. While she stared at him, tears began to well up in her eyes. She stood there, not knowing what to do. Finally, she picked up her duffel bag and ran to her car. She sped off to the hospital to see John, her tears flowing wildly. 


	13. The Cops Question Ally

Chapter 13  
  
When she got to the hospital, Ally raced to John's room. He was there watching TV. She stood at the doorway trying to hold the tears back. He heard the sniffling and looked over at Ally. "Oh my god, Ally. What happened?!"  
She walked over to the bed and sat on the chair next to it. She glanced at him and all of a sudden she began to bawl. "John. Oh my god, John." She got up and sat next to him.  
He took her in his arms. "What happened hun?"  
"Todd's dead."  
"And you're crying about that?"  
"He was going to shoot me. But I smacked the gun away from him, and it went off and shot him. Oh my god, I'm so scared."  
He caressed her head. "Ally, shh. Calm down, it's gonna be okay."  
She looked at him. "How is it going to be okay?"  
"Because you didn't kill him, did you? You knocked the gun away from him, and it shot him. You didn't pull the trigger, so you didn't kill him. It was an accident."  
She stopped crying, but continued sniffling. "I guess you're right. I'm gonna call the police and tell them what happened."  
"Aight baby, you go call. I'll be right here."  
She walked out of the room. She dialed 911, and someone answered.  
"911. Emergency response."  
"Hi. My name is Ally, and someone got shot at the Joe Louis arena tonight. It was my ex-boyfriend Todd."  
"Miss, where are you?"  
"I'm at the hospital."  
"Okay, don't go anywhere. You will meet two officers at the entrance. They will take you back to the arena and you will show them where the body is. Understood?"  
"Yes sir. I will."  
"Good night ma'am." He hung up. So did she.  
She walked back into the room. "I have to go downstairs and meet two officers. They're gonna take me to the arena. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll call you. Okay?"  
"Okay. Don't worry about at think babe. You're innocent. Just tell the truth."  
"I will. I love you John. See you later." She waved, then walked out.  
  
Downstairs at the entrance, Ally met the two officers. One was short and the other one was tall.  
"Ally?" the short one asked.  
"Yes, I'm her."  
The tall one said, "I'm officer Joe Reilly. This is my partner Jack Dunn. You said your ex boyfriend got shot?"  
"Yes. At the Joe Louis arena. I'll go with you and show you where he is."  
Joe and Jack nodded. Joe escorted her to the car and they drove to the arena. Ally led them to the hallway where Todd was shot. He was still laying there. Joe said, "This is him?"  
"Yes officer. This is, or was, Todd."  
Jack spoke up. "Now I'll need you to tell me what happened when he got shot." He pulled out a notepad and a pen.  
"Well, what happened was I was walking back to my car and he threw me against the wall. Then he picked me up and pinned me against the wall. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at my head. I knocked the gun out of his hand just as he pulled the trigger, and it shot him."  
Jack finished writing what she said. "Now we're going to have to take you to the station to finish the interrogation there. Are you willing to cooperate?"  
"Yes officer. I will cooperate."  
They drove her downtown and asked her questions all night about Todd. About 3 in the morning, she asked, "Can I please go back to my hotel? I've answered every question you asked about him, me and my boyfriend. I need to go to sleep because I have an autograph signing tomorrow at noon."  
Jack said, "Yes, Ally. You may go. Thank you for cooperating." He drove her back to the hospital. She thanked him for the ride, walked to her car, and drove her back to her hotel.  
  
The next day, after the autograph session, she drove back to her hotel. As she walked into her room, she looked over at the bed, and saw John laying in it. She smiled. "Hey baby, welcome home." She giggled.  
He got up and walked over to her. He hugged her tightly. "Damn baby, I missed you so much. You doin okay?"  
She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm doin good. I'm a little tired. Those fucking cops kept me there until 3 then I got home and fell asleep at 4. I had to wake up at 10 to get ready for the signing. I was going to come back here and take a nap. But you're here, so you wanna go do something?"  
"Nope, you need to sleep. Now you're going to change and take a nap."  
She yawned. "No, I'm fine. I don't need a nap."  
"Yes you do. Now go get changed, and we'll go out to dinner later. Aight?"  
"Okay, I'll be right back." She walked to the bathroom and changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. She walked back out and looked at John. "Okay, happy now?"  
He looked at her. "Yeah, that's better."  
She walked to the bed. John followed. She laid in the bed and put the covers over her. "Okay, what are you gonna do when I'm sleepin?"  
John smiled. "I'm gonna lay down with you." He got on the bed and laid next to her.  
They cuddled, and fell asleep. 


	14. Ally and John's Engagement

Chapter 14  
  
Another year had passed, Ally and John were still together and they never stopped loving each other. One day, Ally and Torrie were at a spa getting pampered on their girl's day out. The same day, John and Rey were out at a bar, having their guy's day out.  
"So John, I see everything is goin really well with you and Ally."  
"Yeah, everything is perfect."  
"Wow, pretty damn love struck there, huh?"  
"Damn straight. She's juss too damn special. I feel like a better person around her."  
"Woah. That special, huh?"  
"Hell yeah! In fact, that's why I'm gonna propose to her tonight."  
Rey gasped. "Holy shit dude! Are you serious?"  
"Hell yeah, dawg. I love her too much. You wanna see the ring?"  
"Duh!" John pulled a velvet box and opened it up. Inside was a solitary princess cut 1-karat diamond set on a white gold band. "Damn John. This must have cost you a shitload of money."  
John nodded. "Yeah, but she's worth it. And I'm a propose to her tonight at her fave restaurant, too. I already made reservations, and I sent her and Torrie out to a spa for the day."  
"So you're getting her prepared for the biggest night of your lives, huh?"  
"Hell yeah. She's the one, I can feel it."  
Rey ordered two more beers. "Well, good luck tonight dawg." He and John held up their drinks and drank to give John luck.  
  
Meanwhile, at the spa, Ally and Torrie were getting their nails done. They started talking about John.  
"Ally, I think I know why John made us reservations for us to come here all day."  
"Okay. Why did he send us here all day?"  
She paused. "I think he's going to propose to you tonight."  
Ally became a little excited. "No! You really think so?"  
"Well it's kinda obvious, don't you think? He sends us here to get pampered, to make ourselves all beautiful, and tells you he has something really big to tell you tonight at dinner, at your favorite restaurant. Kinda sounds like he's getting you ready for a proposal."  
Ally thought about it for a minute. "Oh my god Tor, I think you might be right. Now that I think about it, he might be proposing to me." She paused for a second. "But just in case, I don't want to get my hopes up."  
"Good idea."  
Ally's cell rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Yo baby girl. How's the spa treatment today?"  
"My god, John, it's wonderful. Thank you so much."  
"Don't mention it. You deserve it baby. Well, I juss wanted to call and check up on mah boo. I'll see ya later baby."  
"See ya later John. Bye!" She hung up and smiled.  
Torrie gave her a sly look.  
Ally noticed. "Torrie? What's that look for?"  
"Oh nothing." She chuckled softly.  
"What?!"  
"Nothing, Ally. Jeezus!"  
Ally shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Later that night, Ally and John were at The Melting Pot, Ally's favorite restaurant. They had just sat down when their waiter came up.  
"Good evening. Welcome to the Melting Pot. My name is Alan, and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you out with something to drink?"  
John spoke up. "We'll both have a glass of your finest wine please."  
"Coming right up sir." He walked off to get their wine.  
"Ally, you look incredibly gorgeous tonight."  
She blushed. "Thanks babe."  
"You're welcome. So how was your day?"  
"Fabulous! When Torrie and I left the spa, we went to go see Walking Tall. That movie was so action packed, it was awesome!"  
"So you didn't go see it 'cause the Rock was in it?"  
"No! Besides, you're so much sexier than him...to me at least. Torrie found him to be drop dead gorgeous. I was like 'Torrie, you're married right?' But she was like, 'I can still think he's hot!'" She laughed.  
"Okay, just making sure."  
"Making sure of what? John, I love you. To me, you're the sexiest guy in the world."  
The waiter came back to the table. "Sorry for taking so long, but we had to find the wine."  
John tasted it. "Don't worry Alan. The wine is perfect."  
"I'm glad you like it." John and Ally then ordered their dinner. It came after about 15 minutes. 45 minutes later, Alan came back. "Now are you ready to order dessert?"  
John ordered first. "I'm going to have the cheesecake."  
Ally was next. "Mmm, John. That sounds good. I'll have the same."  
As the waiter got up to go place their order, John excused himself to go to the bathroom. Right after John came back, the waiter placed their desserts in front of them. When the cheesecake was placed in front of Ally, she looked down and gasped. There, on the top of the cheesecake, was a diamond ring.  
John got up and knelt right next to her. She looked over at him. She began to think, Oh my god! Torrie was right! He looked at her. "Ally, you've been there for me when I needed you, and you have never left my side. I want to make sure that I repay you, but I'm not sure how. So if you'll let me, I'd like to spend the rest of my life repaying you for being there for me." Tears began to well up in Ally's eyes. She had never been happier in her life. "Ally, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"  
She began to cry happy tears of joy. "Yes, John. I will most definitely marry you!" He put the ring on her left finger. She jumped up and leapt into his arms. They kissed, and the people around them clapped. They looked around at everyone, and they smiled at everyone. A guy in the back yelled out "Well done!" to John. They both laughed, then sat back down.  
Ally looked at the ring on her finger. She began thinking, Oh my god. John and I are getting married. Suddenly a big smile appeared on her face.  
John looked at her and said, "Ally, I want you to have fun and plan this wedding however you want it. I'll even help you if you need me."  
Ally smiled at him. She was going to make this the most beautiful wedding in history.. 


	15. The Planning Begins

Chapter 15  
  
The next few weeks had been hectic for Ally and John. She had to choose her dress, help pick out his tux, where they were getting married, where the reception would be, who they'd be inviting, who her bridesmaids were, who his ushers were, and so much more. Ally was going completely nuts, but John seemed a lot calmer than her. Not that he wasn't worried about the wedding, he just wasn't going to obsess over it.  
As they were writing down the list of guests, all of a sudden, Ally became so flustered. She put the pen down, and started to breathe slowly to try to calm herself down. "John, this is too much stress for me to bear. I can't take it. I'm going to lose it. I want this to be completely perfect, but we have so much more to do!"  
John put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She spoke in a soothing voice. "Ally, don't worry about it. We're going to make our wedding perfect. I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to our day." He kissed her forehead.  
She looked up at him and smiled. He always knew how to help her feel better. "Thanks John. I'm so glad that you're here to help me through this."  
"Well, it's our wedding. I want it to be perfect too. But you gotta remember, don't spazz. You gotta chill out."  
She nodded. "All right. I'll try not to spazz anymore."  
"Good. Now how about we take a break and just go have some fun."  
"I'm all up for it."  
They got up, got dressed, and left to go to the movies.  
  
When they came back to the hotel, Ally went to the front desk to see of she had gotten any messages.  
"Well yes, ma'am. You have two messages. Here you go." He handed her two slips of paper.  
"Thank you." She walked off, then looked at the slips. One of the messages was from her sister Suzie. The other one was from her other sister Hannah. They both had called her to congratulate her and John on their engagement. "John, Suzie and Hannah called. They congratulated us on our engagement. How sweet!"  
"That's awesome. You gonna ask them to be bridesmaids?"  
"Hell yeah I will. In fact, when we get upstairs, I'm callin Suzie and Hannah to ask them to be bridesmaids."  
They walked upstairs and into their room. She walked over to the phone and dialed Suzie's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Suzie! How's my little sis today?"  
"Ally! I was wondering when you'd call me back! You got my message?"  
"Yep, and I gotta ask you a favor."  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"Will you be one of my bridesmaids?"  
"Duh! When's the wedding?"  
"Well, we haven't set a date just yet, but it's probably on February 23 next year. Can you come?"  
"Definitely! And if you want, I'll even come earlier to help you with the wedding. What do you think of that?"  
"Wow Suz. That'd be great. Tell me when you can come up and I'll pay for your ticket."  
"No problem. Well, I gotta go. Gotta take care of Shawn. He's kinda sick."  
"Okay sis. Love ya!"  
"Love ya too. Bye Ally."  
John looked at her. "So?"  
"I have one bridesmaid, and I need two more. Hannah will most definitely be one, and my best friend Melissa will be one too. So I'm set there. Who are you going to ask to be your ushers?"  
"Probably Matt, Sean, and Dan. So this is good. We have one part of the planning done. Isn't that good?"  
She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. But we still have so much more to do. But hey, we'll get it done. Well, I'm going to call Hannah and Melly and see if they're going to be bridesmaids, too."  
"Okay. I'm gonna call my brothers."  
"All right."  
Ally got on her cell and called Hannah and Melly. John used his phone to call his brothers. By the time they were done, Ally had her bridesmaids and John had his ushers. They then decided who they were going to pair up. Suzie was paired up with Matt Cena, Hannah was paired up with Sean, and Melly was paired up with Dan.  
After they planned out the pairings, they decided to go out for dinner. They went to Tony Roma's for about an hour or so, then went back to the hotel to go to sleep. 


	16. The Month Before The Wedding

Chapter 16  
  
A few more months went by, and the day of the wedding was approaching nearer and nearer. It was the last Tuesday in November, and Ally and John were almost done with all the preparations. They had their bridesmaids and ushers, and their guest list. They were going to get married at the Doral Country Club in Miami, Florida. They had a quartet to play before the wedding, and a photographer. All they needed was a caterer, a limo service, and a place for people to stay. It was a Saturday afternoon, and John was out picking out his tux. Ally was on the phone with a caterer.  
She spoke calmly. "No, sir, you don't seem to understand. I don't want an all-Cuban buffet. My fiancée's family is Italian, and my family is Cuban, so we have to mix the food up a little bit. Can you do that please?"  
The man spoke in a heavy Spanish accent. "Si senorita. We'll make it half Italiano and half Cuban."  
"Thank you Jose. How much is it going to cost?"  
"About $200 tops. Is that okay?"  
"Yes, that's fine. Thank you for your time."  
"De nada. We'll contact you later, okay senorita?"  
"Thank you. Have a nice day." She hung up with him. She now had a caterer. "Good. Another thing to cross off on this list." Her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Yo baby. Did you get the caterer?"  
"Yes I did honey. The buffet is gonna be half Cuban and half Italian food. That's what we wanted right?"  
"Yeah, that's what we decided on. If you want, I'll get the limo service and the hotel, aight baby?"  
She gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks babe. I'll let you go book our stuff, okay?"  
"Aight. Love ya boo."  
"Love you too John. Bye."  
She hung up her phone and sat on the couch. She sat there and thought, I'm so lucky to have John. He cares so much for me. I can't believe how lucky I am.  
  
The next 3 months flew by so quickly, that Ally and John were only a month away from their wedding. They had everything ready, except for their wedding song. Ally and John were sitting around one day throwing out ideas.  
"Ally, what about that song from the Mask of Zorro?"  
"Which song?"  
"You know, the theme song. The one they played during the credits?"  
"Oh, the one by Marc Anthony and...what's her face...Tina Arena?"  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
"I think it's called 'I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You'."  
"Yeah. That'd be the perfect wedding song, don't you think?"  
She thought about if for a minute. "Yeah, you're right! It is perfect. Great thinkin there babes." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you. I'm callin the D.J. right now." He got up, picked up his phone, and called the D.J. they hired for the wedding. John told him their wedding song, and the D.J. had it and said he was going to play it. John thanked him and hung up. "There, he's gonna play our song."  
Ally smiled. "Perfect. Now what are we going to do for the rest of the night?"  
John smiled cheekily. "I know what we could do."  
Ally knew what he was thinking. "So do I."  
He walked over to her and kissed her lips. She reacted, placing one hand on the back of his neck and the other one through his hair, causing the kiss to deepen. She put his arms around her and started rubbing her back while they made out. Ally led John to the bed where she laid down. He laid on top of her and began to make out with her again. She unbuttoned her shirt as they kissed. John stopped and took his shirt off, exposing his muscular body. She rubbed his chest and they began to make out again. They got uder the covers, and Ally shut off the lights. 


	17. Ally and John's Wedding

Chapter 17  
  
The day was February 23, and Ally and John were getting married. They'd been looking forward to this day for over a year and a half.  
That morning, Ally was in the hotel room with Hannah, Suzie, and Melly. They were curling her hair.  
"Damn it Ally! Stop squirming! You're going to screw up the curls!" Suzie told her sternly.  
"Ally, you're gonna fuck up your hair if you don't quit moving and let us work on it." Hannah said.  
"Yeah Ally. Just sit still." Melly told her.  
"Fine! I will quit moving damn it. Ya know, I can't help it that I'm really excited about this!" Ally said, finally sitting still.  
About 2 hours later, Melly, Hannah, and Suzie were all ready and dressed for the big day.  
  
Meanwhile, John, Matt, Dan, and Sean were getting their tuxes on. While John's three brothers were fixing each other's shirts, John went around and shanked them all.  
"John, what the hell? You're supposed to be getting ready!" Dan said impatiently.  
"Yeah John, quit acting like a jackass and get ready." Sean agreed.  
"Aight, just chill. Can't I have just a little fun?" John shrugged.  
The three brothers looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Matt spoke up. "John, just get ready, okay?"  
"Fine." John said annoyed.  
So John, Matt, Sean, and Dan finished getting ready and drove down to the country club.  
  
It was 4 o'clock, and the quartet began to play. Everyone went to sit down. Some people that were invited happened to be some of Ally's closest friends. They were Laura, Kate, Nikki, Jessy, Kayla, Krista, and Jeff. The rest of the people invited were Ally and John's family.  
Half an hour later, the wedding music began to play. The first couple to walk down the aisle was Suzie and Matt. Then came Hannah and Sean, then Melly and Dan. The bridesmaid dresses were lavender, and the top was like a halter-top. The top was sequined, and the rest of the dress went down past their ankles, but not touching the floor. The tuxes were coal black with a snowy white shirt underneath and a lavender tie. John's tie, however, was coal black. The pants were a smoky gray with pinstripes.  
As John waited at the altar, the bride's march finally played. Ally walked down the aisle, wearing a snowy white dress. The top was like a tank top, and it sparkled in the sunlight. The skirt of the dress was long, and flowed past her ankles, and lightly brushed the floor as she walked. As she walked down the aisle with her dad, John could have sworn she was an angel. To John, Ally had never looked more beautiful. When she and her dad got to the altar, the pastor spoke.  
"Who gives away the bride?"  
Ally's dad, Silvio, spoke. "I do."  
Ally looked over at her dad, and her dad looked over at his little girl. There were tears in his eyes. He mouthed to her, I love you sweetheart. She mouthed back, I love you too daddy. He lifted the veil from her face and kissed her forehead. They hugged each other tightly. Then Ally's dad went back to sit down next to Ally's step mom. Ally walked up to the altar and stood next to John. They held each other's hands, looked at each other, and smiled.  
The pastor began to speak again. He read Ally's favorite psalm, Psalms: 23. After the pastor was done speaking, he asked, "Do you have the rings?"  
John looked back at Dan, and Dan took the rings out of his pocket and handed one to John, who handed it to Ally. She slipped it on his finger. "As I wrote my vows, I had a little trouble finding the words I could say. But all I know is that I'll love you forever and that I'll never leave your side as long as I live." He smiled. He looked back at Dan again, and Dan handed him the other ring. He slipped it on her finger. "You've been there for me when I got seriously injured and never left my side. You did everything possible for me. I'll always love you, and I promise to never hurt you for as long as I live."  
The pastor smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. John, you may kiss the bride."  
John and Ally leaned towards each other and kissed. Everyone clapped. Ally and John pulled away from each other, held each other's hands, and walked back down the aisle.  
Twenty minutes later, after pictures were don e being taken, everyone went and sat down in the reception room. After about five minutes or so, Ally's dad took the mic. "I now want to introduce you to the bridal party." As he announced the couples, they walked in. "First, here are Suzie and Matt. Now here is Hannah and Sean. Lastly, here are Melly and Dan. Now I'd like to introduce you to my daughter and new son in law. Here they are, the bride and the groom, Mr. and Mrs. John Cena." Ally and John walked in. They walked to the dance floor, talking to their families along the way. When they reached the dance floor, Ally's dad spoke again. "Now, their first dance." The D.J. pushed a button, and their wedding song came on. It was I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You, by Marc Anthony and Tina Arena.  
After a few more hours of dining and dancing, John and Ally left to go to their hotel room. As they walked in the room, Ally saw a large bouquet of roses. She stood there for a moment. John noticed how Ally was acting. "Yo babe, what's the matter?"  
"Nothing. I'm fine." She walked over to the bouquet, grabbed the card, and read it. "'To: Ally...I wish you both the best of luck in your years to come. And I'm sorry for attacking John and hope that he is doing better...From: Mark.'" Ally stared at the card. "Well, that was nice of him. Remind me to thank him for that." Ally said, smiling at the generous thought.  
John gently grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She draped her arms around his neck, and he draped his on the small of her back. "Ally, can you believe it? We're finally married." He kissed her lips.  
She smiled. "Yeah, and it took us how long?" They laughed.  
After they got changed out of the wedding clothes and into the pajamas, they crawled into bed, and fell asleep.  
THE END! 


End file.
